File talk:Roger at His Execution.png
Image Just to throw it out there, the image used on the Romance Dawn page should be closest to the one in Chapter 1. 02:47, December 24, 2012 (UTC) "Believe" shows it just as close. They both have the same expression on their faces, and that's pretty much why that image is put there. For the faces. Neither are "closer". 19:42, December 24, 2012 (UTC) You realize the chapter shows Roger's clothes and everything right? This is for the Romance Dawn arc. If you want to see what Roger looks like in the opening Believe, then go upload a separate image and put it on his page. 19:59, December 24, 2012 (UTC) You realize why this image is on the page, right? We're showing Roger, not Roger on paper. If you want to show a pic of him at his execution, get one from the Loguetown Arc or Episode 0. Both images show Roger almost the same way. 20:42, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Lol..... Roger is shown this way in the Romance Dawn arc. Stop being so ignorant and look at the pages that the image is on. We use the one closest to the chapter 1 image, end of story. 20:45, December 24, 2012 (UTC) I've looked at the pages, and I see no difference. Roger has the same expression on his face, and the image from "Believe" focuses on that expression more. It doesn't matter if it's close to chapter 1, that's not what the image's purpose is. 22:49, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Here, I put a better image on the page. It works for its purpose. 22:53, December 24, 2012 (UTC) I see you reverted the edit. May I ask, why does it matter if it "looks" like Chapter 1? The caption talks about the event, and the Episode 0 picture best shows it. It's a high quality picture that displays the event told on the caption on the page. Why would it not work? 23:16, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Because Roger is not shown fully until later in the series. We do not put later events on the arc pages where stuff happens. The image already there depicts the event just fine (mine). 23:43, December 24, 2012 (UTC) As you can see, Roger is fully shown on the very first panel. The Episode 0 pic shows Roger fully, while neither pictures in this current file does. The Episode 0 pic depicts the event better than yours. 00:32, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Episode 0 pic shows his face, something we do not see until later in the series. 00:34, December 25, 2012 (UTC) ...The second panel shows his face. The "Believe" picture shows his face. Your new picture shows his face. Nearly every single appearance the man has made has shown his face. 00:47, December 25, 2012 (UTC) No... The panel shows his shadowed face, while the episode 0 picture shows his face more-so (at this point in the series, Roger's full face is unknown). It's best to keep things as they originally were. 00:54, December 25, 2012 (UTC) And besides, the angle on the other one is very crappy. 00:54, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Look again. The second panel is really not that shadowed, and the Episode 0 picture doesn't show much more, if at all. Only thing that's really missing from the second panel are his eyes, which the Episode 0 picture excludes as well. The angle shows the whole execution. Neither pictures on this file even show the execution at all. Just his face. We're putting the picture here because of this point in the series. It doesn't matter if it's currently "unknown", which it never was. The caption talks about Roger at his execution. The Episode 0 picture shows Roger at his execution. It's the best picture you can get from it. It shows just as much of "what we already knew" from the series, it doesn't spoil anything, his body and position is the exact same as in the very first panel, and you can actually see what's happening in the picture. In yours, it's just swords in front of him. We can't even see if he's on a panel or anything. Those pictures show absolutely nothing. Episode 0 picture is attractive and corresponds with the plot and caption. What other reason do you need? 01:15, December 25, 2012 (UTC) And I'll state again. Roger's face was unknown at the beginning of the series. We didn't know what it looked like until much later. Stop being silly and accept the facts. 01:42, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Even if that was true, it shouldn't matter for this picture. We're trying to show the event, not what the first drawing looked like. The Episode 0 picture barely shows more of his face than the picture on the second panel. His face is also barely shadowed. Only his eyes aren't seen which, again, are also unseen in the Episode 0 picture. I can accept the facts if they're being provided. 01:55, December 25, 2012 (UTC) The event at this moment was that we didn't know what his face looks like. The arc pages are mostly for new people who may not know what Roger looks like. In the episode 0 picture, more detail is given to his appearance.. so yeah. 02:12, December 25, 2012 (UTC) ...The arc pages are for chronicling the plot. There is little additions given to Roger's face in the Episode 0 picture. We're showing the fictional event, not a real-world event. It's okay if we see a little more detail. We know what Roger looks like. We've always known what Roger looks like. It doesn't make a difference. Why does it matter? The Episode 0 picture shows as much as the face as the second panel. The Episode 0 picture shows the execution in greater detail. The Episode 0 picture depicts the event in how it happened in the story. The purpose of a picture being there at all is to illustrate what's happening in the story. Nobody is going to care if they find a new cheekbone in Roger's face. Either take the picture that shows the event, or take the picture that doesn't. 02:25, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Ok. So my picture shows the event, so we take that. You don't seem to understand that new readers may not know what Roger looks like. He was shadowed for a reason. Do you want to put a picture of Big Mom on the Garp explains the yonko picture because it's "more accurate"? This is a case of when something happened, and when something didn't happen. 02:31, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Your picture doesn't show the entire execution. Can you even tell if Roger is cuffed in yours? In the Episode 0 picture, he is still shadowed. The only thing shadowed in the second panel is his eyes. Look at the Episode 0 picture, and count the eyes. Can't do it? It's because they're shadowed, JUST like the manga did. This is not a case of when something happened and when something didn't happen. This is a case of two different images displaying the same event. One shows the execution, the other gives a close-up of Roger. Both are shadowed. Garp explaining who the Yonko are is a different event than Big Mom's introduction. The difference between these two events is two years. The difference between your picture and the Episode 0 picture is zero seconds, because they happened at the exact same time. One is Roger's execution, the other is Roger's execution. One shows the execution in whole, the other (yours) shows a fraction of it on a piece of paper. If new readers don't know what Roger looks like, they'll go to his page. Even the very top line when on the front page of the Wiki, in bright red letters, say this website contains spoilers. Roger's face, which I'll say again is hardly shown in the Episode 0 picture, is barely a spoiler. The Episode 0 picture shows the event in better detail, so we take that. 02:58, December 25, 2012 (UTC) I assume with the lack of response that it's okay to switch to the execution picture for the execution caption. 00:46, December 28, 2012 (UTC)